Pokemon Together in This New World
by AliceOfMalice58
Summary: An Amourship story of Ash and Serena finding themselves in the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and in unfamiliar bodies. Now both seek to find out why they're here and how to go home. In this new world, the two will make new friends as they try to return to their old ones. Along the way, the two will grow closer than ever before. (Story includes Transformation
1. Prologue: Star Gazing

It was a clear night in the Kalos region with the weather nice. Of course, that meant there would be stargazers looking out into the night sky. Serena found herself doing just this in awe at the beauty of them all. Even though she had been traveling with Ash and the gang for a while now she was still always taken aback by the glory of it all.

Ash had gotten his final badge a few weeks ago and the gang was all relaxing as they were heading to the Champion League. Serena was looking to try and confess her love before then but there always seemed to be something stopping her. Serena would often start thinking of Ash when she looked at the stars and she hoped that one day Ash and she could do this together as a couple.

She had been looking for quite a while when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around to see who it was she was greeted with the young trainer Ash Ketchum he appeared to be in his pajamas at the moment so she figured he had been disturbed from his sleep.

"Hey, Serena how are ya?" Ash asked Serena in his usual upbeat voice that Serena adored.

Serena held back a blush before answering the trainer. "Not much just star gazing, do you want to join me?"

Ash pondered for a moment before sitting down beside Serena. He began to gaze up at the stars looking for any that stood out to him. Serena was now distracted and couldn't focus on looking at the stars with Ash so close to her. She wanted to lean against his body but she didn't want to seem obvious about it. Now instead of focusing on getting to stargaze with her crush, she was busy thinking on how to lean on his shoulder.

Finally, she thought she had a good way of how to do it when suddenly Ash spoke up. "Woah, Serena look at that!" Ash pointed up to a light flying across the sky, a shooting star.

"Wow, that's so amazing," Serena said now focused on the shooting star, she was surprised to see one and with Ash at that.

"Well, Serena what are you gonna wish for?" Ash asked Serena taking her back as she didn't have an answer in mind.

"Hmmm I don't know Ash what are you gonna wish for?" Serena deflected the question back to Ash.

"My wish is to get even better at understanding pokemon?" Ash said in that usual charm of his that won Serena over. He was always confident about what he wanted Serena thought.

"That's a wonderful wish, I guess my wish is to have a good wish." Serena joked causing the two of them to laugh.

However Serena scolded herself, this was a perfect chance to confess her love and here she blew it yet again. Deep down she wished that she and Ash could be together but there was no way she could say that now.

Ash meanwhile laughed at the joke. "Oh man Serena that's a great joke, I do hope you find an actual wish soon." Once again Ash was oblivious to Serena's true feelings.

Serena was beginning to feel drowsy, that was odd she had a relaxing day and she would stay up way later than this so why was she so exhausted suddenly. Looking at Ash she saw him let out a loud yawn. It was obvious he was tired just like Serena.

"Man Serena I'm so sleepy I feel like I'm gonna pass out on this log," Ash spoke as another yawn escaped from him.

While she would usually pass it off as Ash's exaggeration she felt like doing just that as well. Her eyelids grew heavy as the world faded out around her limp body fell against Ash's shoulder and leaned on it. Serena was too tired to even notice this or the fact Ash was also asleep.

One thing both didn't know was that when they would wake up they would not be in their world or even in their bodies.


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

Serena had no idea how long she had been asleep for. She felt like she had a dull headache and was going to ask someone to bring her some medicine. Her eyes fluttered open for a second before she closed them tight as bright sunlight flooded her eyes. Had she stayed up so long that it was noon? With that thought, Serena wondered if this was delaying the gang but, then she remembered if Serena were waking up now, then it would be another hour before Ash would.

Serena remembered what had happened last night. Both Ash and her falling asleep at the same time and everything else. A part of her wondered why she hadn't been woken up by Bonnie, Clemont, or one of the various pokemon like Pikachu. Oh well, she thought if they did she would just have an even worse headache.

Serena was confused at what she was hearing. To her, it sounded like the sounds of a running river. While the group had set up camp near a small creek there was no way that the sound of it would be this loud. She would've gotten up but she had no energy to investigate.

She had no way to describe how she felt Serena's body could almost be described as being completely alien to her. One time in school, she remembered learning about how the body would fight diseases, and that was the best way to describe it except she was the disease. Serena chalked this up to just hopefully being really bad food poisoning.

_With how sick I feel I'm sure the others would understand._ Serena thought to herself.

While she should've gone back to her tent Serena felt too weak to even get up and walk the short distance. Instead, she was content to just lay on the warm ground. The way she was laying down caused the sun to shine on her eyes so Serena decided to roll over. Rolling over to her right Serena was surprised when she felt herself begin to fall. A second later Serena was greeted with a splash of cold water all over her face.

Opening her eyes in surprise Serena looked as she seemed to have fallen into a small puddle of water. With how cold it felt a jolt went right through Serena's body. Some of the water went up into Serena's mouth and inside it, all felt slimy and dirty. In response, Serena began to cough and spit the disgusting water back into the puddle.

"What the, there wasn't a puddle like that when I went to sleep," Serena said to herself as she began to look around.

Upon inspection, Serena realized there was nothing around here that was familiar. No tents, no campfire, and not even the log she had sat on when she watched the clouds. The biggest difference she saw was the river that was not too far from her. Serena was shocked, where was she and how did she get here?

One thing that was getting on her nerves was the strange feeling Serena felt on her face. Wanting to see what was on her face, Serena gazed back into the puddle she had fallen into. Looking into it, Serena was confused. Staring back at her was the face of a fennekin, it's fur was wet and looked to be slightly dirty. Perplexed, Serena tilted her head to the side and watched the fennekin do the same as her. With one last test, Serena closed a single eye, and the fennekin did the same, the fennekin was mirroring her every move.

Serena sat there as she took in the fact that the fennekin was perfectly copying every move she made. With this revelation, Serena could only come to a single conclusion. She tried to lift her arms up but they were still asleep. Looking down at her body, Serena was met with the yellow fur of a fennekin's paws and legs, Serena had become a fennekin.

With the revelation that Serena had seemingly become a pokemon, she didn't know how to react. Right now, too many questions were going through her head that it overwhelmed her.

_How did I become a pokemon, where am I then, what are the others gonna do, are the others gonna even know that it's me?_ Serena began to hyperventilate away from the puddle.

Backing away Serena instantly fell and onto her back, with her body not meant to walk on two legs. Looking up Serena saw her four legs and a bushy tail that seemed to taunt her with the fact that she was a pokemon. She struggled but managed to get back onto her feet, now Serena had no idea where to go or what to do.

The feeling of being sick seemed to quickly fade thankfully, but was that why she felt so horrible? Her body warning Serena that something was wrong and she needed to do something? Serena couldn't dwell on that, she had been transformed into a pokemon and dumped in the middle of nature.

Serena knew she had to find somebody that could help her out before night, otherwise, she didn't know what might happen. The first thing she needed to do was get used to walking around on all fours if she was going to get anywhere at all. Taking her first step Serena extended her front left paw out and took a step. With that done she needed to make her next move, but she had no idea what that was.

_How come I spent so much time with Fennekin and Eevee and I don't even know how they walked? Oh well, I guess trial and error will suffice._ Serena thought to herself.

With a guess Serena brought her front right paw forward, instantly she knew that wasn't right as she just did a stretch as Eevee did. Pulling it back before she fell, Serena tried her back left leg. While she did set it forward it didn't feel right to Serena and stepped back. Now that there was only one leg left, she used her back right leg.

It was then that Serena realized she hadn't even taken half of a step, and that she needed to move two more legs if she just wanted to take a full step. Guessing, Serena moved her front right leg forward and then her back left leg. Serena was scared she was going to fall on her face, but instead, she looked around to realize she had made her first step.

Serena felt a little proud of herself for taking her first step but knew she needed to keep practicing if she wanted to get far. So for the next few minutes, Serena began to pace in circles, getting used to walking on all fours, although she was getting better she did trip a few times. This practice was beginning to make her forget all of her worries. Stopping for a quick break Serena had realization come across her.

_Depending on how long I'm stuck as a pokemon, maybe I can evolve into a braixen and then I can walk on two legs again. Hopefully, I'm not a pokemon for that long though._ Serena thought.

She was about to practice how to start running when Serena heard a splash from the river. Turning she saw a blue pokemon laying on the bank, about to be dragged away by the current. Serena didn't want to disturb the pokemon but that's when she noticed something. Sitting on its head was the familiar hat that Ash Ketchum had worn in Kalos.

Serena began to walk over to the blue pokemon, it looked asleep but it might have answers to what was going on, or where she was. As she got closer she recognized the pokemon to be a riolu. She was about to drag the pokemon up, but it suddenly fell back into the river and began to drift down it with the flow.

Ash's hat sat on the riverbank still, and Serena placed it away from the river to come back for it. Now, she chased after the drifting riolu, not wanting to lose them. Serena didn't realize it, but she was running after the riolu, most likely because of instinct. Finding a good spot where she could reach out to the riolu Serena waited in anticipation.

As the riolu approached, Serena stretched out trying to grab them with a bite. She managed to bite onto the riolu's arm, however, it didn't wake up. Serena began to tug and try to bring the riolu into shore, but instead, she was starting to get pulled by it. The water splashing on her caused an icy feeling to overtake Serena's body. If she fell into the river Serena had no idea if she would be ok.

Nearly losing her footing Serena tugged back hard at the riolu and found herself dragging it onto the shore. The force of it was so much that Serena found herself falling back onto the sand. Taking in deep breaths to regain her energy, Serena heard a groaning noise coming from the riolu.

Sitting up, Serena saw the riolu rubbing its eyes, and a moment later the riolu began to cough from the water it must've taken in. As it finished coughing, Serena heard a voice.

"Owww, my head hurts, and why am I so cold?" A familiar voice said.

The voice sounded exactly like Ash's, Serena connected the fact that the riolu had Ash's voice and his hat. To make sure Serena took a few steps towards the recovering riolu.

"Ash?" Serena asked the riolu who was still rubbing their eyes.

"Huh, oh Serena it's you, sorry but I don't feel too good, and I also feel wet and cold." The riolu responded.

Serena was overjoyed seeing that the riolu confirmed itself as Ash. It brought her comfort that she at least had him. She figured it would be best to explain everything to him now, lest he falls back asleep.

"Uh, Ash, I think you may want to open your eyes and look around," Serena said a little sheepishly.

Reluctantly Ash opened his eyes as Serena suggested. Instantly he saw a wet fennekin standing above him and to his left he saw a running river. Ash seemed to appear calm but Serena figured he didn't see anything wrong with a fennekin standing above him. After a few seconds, Ash realized and asked a question.

"Hey, Serena, when did you find a fennekin?" He asked.

"Ash, I'm the fennekin," Serena answered, not wanting to beat around the bush but also not wanting the riolu to be overloaded with information.

It took Ash a moment to realize Serena's voice was coming from the fennekin. When he did Ash's eyes widened a little as he pulled his arms up. Instead of a hand with five fingers, he instead had a paw with three digits. Ash sat there stunned as he wiggled the digits mesmerized by them. Finally, he broke the silence with a question.

"Serena, did you and the others come across a person named Lily?" Was all he asked.

"Lily, who's she and what she would have to do with this?" Serena responded curiously.

Serena was surprised to see Ash was taking this in all so well. She thought that Ash would've panicked. Ash spent the next few minutes explaining Lily the witch who had transformed Ash into a pikachu when he was traveling in the Johto region. However, Serena said that after she had gone to sleep stargazing with him she woke up here.

"So, it wasn't Lily then I have no idea who could've done this." Ash looked around him. "And this place doesn't look familiar to me."

While she wished Ash had some answers, Serena couldn't deny that it was comforting that he was here with her. For now, the two were on their own together until they could find their friends.

Ash rubbed the top of his furry head before realizing his hat was gone.

"Uh, Serena do know if my hat is anywhere around here?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yeah I do, it's just this way if you can get up and walk," Serena answered.

Looking down Ash pushed himself up before turning to look at his new riolu body, it was still damp from the river and there was some sand on his back. Ash shook his body almost like a dog to get the sand and water off of him before turning to Serena.

"Yeah, so what are we waiting for?"

It was at this moment that Serena realized that Ash had the virtue of being a pokemon that could walk on two legs, she was a little jealous but hid it. She led Ash to the bank that she had initially found him and sitting on the grass not too far away. Ash picked it up and placed it on his head. Surprisingly it was a perfect fit as it even accounted for Ash's shrunken size and new head shape.

"Wow, a perfect fit," Ash said as he felt a little more whole with the hat on. "Oh, Serena I see your hat over there in that bush." Ash pointed to some brush.

Serena was surprised that her hat had been placed in the bushes and quickly went over to grab it. Like Ash's, it seemed to accommodate her new form. There was just a single problem, Serena was having a hard time putting it on, she tried using her forelegs and then her mouth but she couldn't get it on right. After a minute of struggling, Ash came up to Serena, he grabbed the hat and placed it on her head, making sure it was right.

"There you go, I saw you were having a little trouble putting it on," Ash said with a smile on his face.

Serena did her best to hide a blush, both of embarrassment and because of Ash helping her out with her hat felt so cute. Speaking of cute she had failed to realize until now how adorable Ash looked as a pokemon.

"Hey Ash, you know you look pretty adorable for a riolu." Serena tried to flirt.

Ash, blind to love as always didn't get the hint but did respond.

"Really, thanks for that. You're also really adorable for a fennekin."

Thankfully Ash turned around to look for any ideas on what to do as Serena sat there with a huge blush on her face. Looking with Ash for what to do next, Serena noticed something in the distance. A dirt path that could potentially lead the two to civilization. There they could find some help or contact their friends.

"Ash, look there seems to be a path we can go on," Serena told Ash as she already made way for it.

Ash followed after her as the two got on the dirt path they had to decide which way to go. One way seemed to lead deeper into nature, the other one instead would lead them down a hill and in the distance the duo saw what looked to be a small town. Serena and Ash looked at each other before nodding and began to walk down the path side by side.

By this point, Serena's fear and worries had melted away now that she was together in this new world with Ash.

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long for me to post the second chapter of this story. Hopefully the longer length makes up for it. Anyways I would love to hear what you think, like and don't like.


	3. Chapter 2: Encounters

Serena and Ash walked together down the dirt path as they headed for the town they had seen in the distance. They were side by side and both were quiet as different things ran through both of their heads. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, Serena finally broke the silence.

"So Ash, you've traveled a lot, do you have an idea on where we are at?" She asked the riolu walking beside her.

He put a paw to his chin as he began to scour through any memories of the area before he finally came up with an answer.

"Nope! I don't have a single idea." Ash said cheerfully like it was exciting for him.

With the tone of his voice and the expression on his face, Serena could easily tell that Ash was enjoying this all.

"Uhh, Ash, are you happy we're pokemon in an unfamiliar location?" Serena asked another question.

"Well, I mean, it's so cool we get to be pokemon, and I'm sure everything will be alright," Ash explained. "Why, do you not like this?" He asked Serena

If she was honest, Serena was a little scared but the fact that she was with Ash helped her mind out.

"Yeah, especially since I'm with you," Serena answered.

"Same, it's nice being with a friend," Ash said back, once again blind to Serena's feelings.

Serena looked away from Ash as she turned her sights back towards the road ahead. Looking down the road Serena was surprised to see a figure was walking down it. They were still a bit away so she couldn't make out exactly who or what they were but all Serena could tell was that they weren't human.

Seeing this Serena whispered over to Ash.

"Hey Ash, someone's coming our way. What should we do?" Serena asked.

Ash stopped walking as he began to think. He tapped his chin and Serena watched. Finally, Ash concluded.

"I think we should go talk to them," Ash answered.

The simplicity was not unlike Ash but still, Serena wasn't too sure. What if they were prey in the pokemon's eyes, maybe they were on its territory and would be swiftly cut down? Serena began to have these thoughts run through her head just like when she had first become a pokemon.

Before she could reply to Ash, Serena felt a paw on her shoulder as she looked up to see him staring at her.

"Well whatever you were thinking, they see us now." Ash pointed down the path and Serena looked at the pokemon.

Serena looked and saw it waved a limb up in the air, behind it, the pokemon seemed to be pulling some kind of cart that a merchant in old times might peddle around. It had orange fur, a face with a gray muzzle, on its sides it had blue rings. The pokemon had four short legs and most distinguishingly were the strange, gray, jagged humps on its back that reminded Serena of volcanoes. While it looked familiar, Serena couldn't recognize the pokemon or remember what it was called. Now it was approaching the duo.

Knowing he was better at pokemon knowledge, Serena whispered into Ash's ear.

"Who's that pokemon?" She asked.

"I believe it's called a camerupt." He whispered back to Serena.

As the two looked up they saw the camerupt was now close to them. At least Serena now knew what it was called. Serena realized how much bigger of a pokemon the camerupt was compared to Ash and her. Just one hoof of the thing looked big enough to smash her. The pokemon looked friendly enough, much to Serena's and Ash's relief, however, both were a little nervous.

The pokemon was the first to talk to the duo.

"Hey, there you two. What are fellas like you doing out here?" The camerupt spoke with an accent that Serena could only describe as rural Unovan.

While she knew they would be able to understand pokemon, Serena was still mildly taken aback by hearing one speak. However, She did her best to not appear fazed by it. Serena didn't want to say anything but she figured it would be better to do the talking then Ash.

"Hello there, my friend and I were on our way to the town down the road. What about you?" Serena asked.

"Really, I'm moving out of that stinkin place, I can't stand some of those fellas. If I were you I would turn the other way and find a better place than here. I would _never_ take another step in that place. Ah pardon me, where're my manners, the names Ern. How 'bout you?" Ern asked Serena.

"Oh well my friend here is Ash and you can call me Serena." She answered, she wanted to shake his hand but it probably wouldn't work.

"Those are some nice names although to me your boyfriend doesn't look like a fire type now." The Camerupt chuckled. "Sorry I couldn't resist, say you two kids seem nice why don't you come with me and the little guy to someplace better?" Ern offered.

Serena blushed at Ern's joke but turning to Ash she saw that he didn't seem to care much. She thought about his offer but wondered about something.

"Hold on, who's the little guy?" Serena asked.

"Oh yeah, they're sleeping in the back of my wagon here." Going around the back of the cart, Ash and Serena saw a sleeping Ralts wrapped in hay, also in the cart were a variety of things from closed bags, to woven baskets filled with different berries. After looking at Ern's well-supplied wagon the two came back around to Ern.

"The little guy lost his parents a few weeks ago and now I'm taking him with me to someplace better," Ern explained. "So, how 'bout it, interested in joining?"

With Ern's story, Serena couldn't help but appreciate how kind Ern seemed to be, however, a feeling in the back of her head told her to head to the town. She tried to suppress the thought but it just ate away at her. Finally, she gave in to the feeling.

"Sorry Ern, but Ash and I have some stuff we have to take care of in town. Maybe if we're fast enough we'll catch up to you." Serena lied, trying not to be rude to Ern.

"Aw, that's fine then, I didn't mean to make you late. But if ya want you can find me spending the night in Wurmple Woods. Stay safe y'all and I hope I can see you again." Ern had a grin on his face and with that, Ern walked down the path behind Ash and Serena with his cart rolling along behind him.

The pair sat there for a minute as they watched Ern continue to walk off before finally speaking again.

"Wow, Serena I'm surprised you handled that so well, considering you were talking to a pokemon after all. I was so surprised he spoke exactly like this one Gym Leader I had to fight once. Although I wished you would've let me talk to him," Ash said.

"Yeah, I kinda surprised myself as well. It just felt natural and he was so friendly. And I'm sorry but I didn't want you spilling out our secret, I didn't want us thinking we're loony or anything." Serena apologized.

"Alright, he seemed so nice taking care of that poor ralts, I can't imagine what it's like to lose your parents like that. But hey, why did you turn down his offer, this place sounds real crummy now?" Ash asked Serena.

"I don't know, it was just that something in me said that we had to go to this town. I'm sorry but it just didn't feel right going with that pokemon. Once we're done in town we can go back and catch up to Ern," Serena responded.

Serena looked up at the sky to see the sun was shining right above. If she had to guess it was either Eleven AM or One PM. There was still plenty of time left in the day regardless, enough time for the town and then to find Ern.

"Well, I guess we should get going if we're going to meet back up with him." Ash began to walk down the dirt path towards the town.

Not wanting to be left behind Serena began to walk with him as before. The town was now closer than ever of the duo. Looking at it from a distance Serena saw that there were a bunch of small houses. It also seemed to be on the edge of either a sea or a rather large lake. As well there was a river that seemed to cut through the town. Even from the distance they were, Serena thought those houses were tiny.

Thinking back to Ern pulling that cart a thought crossed Serena's head. Turning to Ash while continuing to walk she began to ask a question. "Hey, Ash I'm wondering about something, with how tiny those houses are and Ern pulling that cart full of stuff, I feel like there aren't going to be much in the way of humans here."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, Serena. Do you think they know where we could find any humans?" Ash asked Serena.

"I'm not sure but isn't this strange, a whole town of pokemon that live out their lives almost like humans from the look of it," Serena said as they got even closer.

After a few more minutes the two were on the verge of the town when they came across a tent on the side of the road. It had a blue cloth cover and Ash and Serena thought it was empty. However, as they walked by both jumped when they heard someone speak.

"Oh, hello there! I haven't seen you two before!" The voice yelled with high energy.

Ash and Serena turned to face who surprised them. Inside the tent, there was a feline pokemon that had purple and cream-colored fur a delcatty. Serena recognized this pokemon seeing as it was such a popular choice for contests. Although she never expected them to be so energetic.

Recovering from the surprise Serena began to speak. "Oh my, you sure scared us."

As soon as Serena said those words the delcatty's expression turned from joyful to upset. "Oh, I'm sorry you two, Vol says I need to stop being so loud." The delcatty began to sniffle.

Ash stood there surprised at the pokemon's major mood swings but Serena felt bad for what she said and began to apologize. "Wait, please don't cry, you didn't do anything bad, we just thought your tent was empty."

The delcatty sniffled once more before speaking. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes really," Serena responded.

That seemed to cheer the delcatty up as she wiped her eyes a smile formed on her face. "Alright, so are you two new around here?" She asked the pair.

"Yep, I"m Serena and this is Ash." Serena pointed a paw to Ash who was still slightly taken aback by the pokemon's abrupt mood shift.

"Oh, those are such amazing names, my name is Kit. Hopefully, you two will be nicer than that jerk Ern who just left." Kit scowled.

"Wait for Ern?" Both Ash and Serena asked in unison.

"Yeah, Ern is such a mea-, no I shouldn't talk behind people's back like that." Kit stopped herself.

Serena and Ash wondered why a pokemon like Kit would have such feelings for Ern who seemed so nice. However, both thought it was best not to question her much.

"If you guys are new then I definitely need to take you on a tour of the town to get you guys introduced!" Kit zipped her tent shut. "Well, we better hurry I have a lot to show you."

"Wait, before we go, I have a question," Serena spoke up. "What is the name of this place?" Serena asked both Ash and she had been waiting to finally know where they were.

"You don't know what wonderful town this is? This place is called Flower Lake."

* * *

New chapter! Sorry for another long wait for a chapter not as long hopefully this next chapter won't be. I would love to hear thoughts, criticisms, and suggestions as well. As well I'm looking for OC's to inhabit Flower Lake and make it feel more lively!

As I already get ready for this next chapter I have something I want to say. **I AM LOOKING FOR POKEMON OCs.** But there is a catch. I want OC's to act as citizens and guild members of Flower Lake, not a main character to take away from Serena and Ash. You can submit me an OC via PMs and maybe reviews although it would be much better via PMs. Now I have a few rules for submitting an OC.

1\. Has to be an actual pokemon with a reasonable color scheme (I'm fine for example a red Charmander but not a hot pink one. Shinies are fine but I will only take so many)

2\. The pokemon is either a guild member or resident of Flower Lake (It's your choice which one but understand it's a little weird for an Igglybuff to be a guild member.)

3\. OCs' in the story serve more like a cameo. They wouldn't be very involved in the story. Ash and Serena may talk to them but that's about it. The reason for this is I have a lot of the characters already planned out. Maybe they would be more involved in a filler chapter but for the main story, they wouldn't have any impact.

4\. While you don't have to be extremely specific if you send me a barebones OC description then the most you'll probably get is the characters making note of your OC walking by.

5\. Don't make them super special. I'm fine with an Ivysaur baker that makes berry pies to die for but don't tell me that same Ivysaur is from our world and suffers from amnesia. Guildmembers can be strong of course but don't tell me how they are strong enough to defeat Arceus in a fight single handily.

5.5 If you want a higher chance of acceptance, if you're going for a guildmember then maybe an interesting role. Why not an account, a trainer, a tutor, a doctor?

6 Last, **NOT ALL WILL BE ACCEPTED**. It could be I don't think it fits for the story or I might have enough OC's. If your OC is really good I may accept it after receiving enough OC's. **YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SUBMIT MULTIPLE OC's**

Here's the form if you want to submit an OC.

OC Species:

OC Name:

OC Gender: (I should say that I'm fine if they are trans or enby although that might not matter much.)

Guildmember or Citizen: (Are they a citizen or part of the guild?)

Occupation: (What do they do?)

Physical Description: (What do they look like?)

Character Description: (A basic description works, just attitude and maybe what they would do during free time.)

Optional Reference: (I would love to see art of your OC and it helps me picture them better. Not needed but helps your chances)

That's about it. I'm excited to see everyone's OC! And without further a do chapter 2!


	4. Chapter 3: Flower Lake

"Flower… Lake…," Serena said slowly.

The name was very simple and almost childlike. While it was confirmed that they were not in Kalos as Serena had never heard of such a place for the rest of the world she had no idea. Looking at Ash she saw that he was just as confused. She knew Kalos had a field of flowers where a pokemon sanctuary was located but there was no town like this near there. This was really weird.

_Great, it seems neither of us knows where the heck we are. I guess if we follow Kit she might let out a few things. _Serena thought to herself.

"Well since you two know where you are we just have to go on a tour of the town!" Kit exclaimed.

Ash and Serena looked at each other and nodded before turning back to an excited Kit.

"Alright Kit, we'll go on a tour of Flower Town," Serena said, bracing herself for Kit's reaction.

Kit jumped into the air with a smile on her face. "Aww yeah, I have so many places to show you, we better get going!"

Ash and Serena followed Kit as she ran down the path towards Flower Lake. Kit was excited to show them around the town. They were right outside the town when there was a stone bridge that went over a small river. In the middle Kit stopped in her tracks and turned back towards the pair.

"Our first destination is this bridge, you know there's a rumor that people who first cross this bridge together will forever have a deep bond." Kit shot Ash and Serena a wink before continuing to move on.

Serena stood there for a moment and couldn't help but smirk a little realizing that if she hadn't caught Ash he would probably be drifting right under the bridge right now. Thankfully Ash didn't notice but Serena saw that Kit had seen her, however, she kept silent.

On the other side of the bridge, Ash and Serena looked around as they saw houses all around them. Some were way smaller or larger than others and it all looked so vibrant. But what was even more interesting was the pokemon that Ash and Serena saw walking around. From a small rattata to a hulking golem, it was surreal for the pair to see pokemon walking up and down the road like humans. Some gave the three a smile and wave although none stopped to talk.

Kit led them down the road past a bunch of houses, explaining who lived where and what they were like. She would often call them things like generous or really funny. This only made Ash and Serena wonder what made Ern hate this place so much. Finally after a minute of walking down the road, Kit led them into a large open area that was filled with small tents like Kit's and surrounded by buildings of all kinds.

Serena could barely make out what any of the buildings or tents were before she was whisked away by Kit who began to point at each building and tent. As well Serena felt her ears twitch a little from all of the loud sounds.

Pointing to a building that was white and had large windows Kit began to speak. "So there's the Chesto Cafe, which is run by Madame Electra and her friend Mimi. That building the fancy one made out of stone is the local bank run by Shade and she's nice. And let's see what else, oh, that tent that's Gwendolyn's although she's _exotic_," Kit whispered that last part.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Ash cheered in awe at all these buildings the pokemon had set up for themselves.

_With all of these places, I wonder if one of them would have a map or a pokemon that could let them know where they were? _Serena thought to herself as Kit continued to list off buildings.

"Hey Kit, I had a question, do you know anywhere we could buy a map or at least look at one?" Serena asked.

In response, Kit rubbed a paw against her chin, deep in thought before thinking of an answer. "Ah, I know where you can find a map." Kit pointed towards a large towering building mostly made of wood. "The guild has a big map if I remember right."

"The guild?" Ash asked tilting his head.

"What, you must live under a rock or something if you don't know what the guild is." Kit groaned half-joking. "But to answer your question the guild is for the strongest and bravest pokemon. They do super cool stuff like rescuing pokemon from scary places. But that's an understatement. Well, I better keep you from waiting, once we're done here I can show you the rest of the town."

Kit led them to the large door of the pokemon guild, it towered over Ash and Serena.

_I guess they have to make it for pokemon of all sizes and it doesn't help how tiny we are._ Serena thought. However, Ash and she were mildly surprised when Kit pushed the door open with ease.

"After you." Kit said as she held the door open.

Serena entered first followed by Ash and then Kit closing the door behind her. Looking around the entrance was spacious but it seemed it was sectioned off for pokemon of different sizes. As well there were three different counters each one getting larger after the other. Kit walked over to the smallest one which still required her to jump up to her hind legs.

Raising herself to look behind the counter Kit saw no one and moved back down. Serena and Ash were getting tired of standing and walking at this point and both decided to sit down at a chair. Ash got into a small chair as normal which included a hole in the back for his tail. On the other hand, Serena was confused about how to properly sit in a chair like this, instead, Serena chose to sit on the bench and curl herself on it similar to how Braixen used to and Sylveon did.

With the thought of Braixen and Sylveon Serena began to worry about where they might be. _Were the others in that forest and we abandoned them or were they at camp and wondering where we went? _Serena didn't notice but her larger ears drooped down.

Ash noticed Serena's expression and walked over and sat by her and began to whisper in her ear.

"Hey Serena, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm just worried about the others, do you think they're here as well?"

Ash sat in silence for a moment before answering. "No, I don't think so, and I'm sure they'll be fine although I wish we could leave them a message."  
A weak smile formed on Serena's face. "Yeah, but I'm wondering if we even find them is it possible for us to even change back?"

"I'm sure about that, although I kinda wanna spend a bit of time with them like this," Ash said.

_I guess it would be nice to get to talk to all of our pokemon, and I'm sure they would enj-_ Ring, ring, ring, ring!

Serena's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud ringing of a bell which caused Ash and Serena to jump in surprise. Looking at the source of the sound the pair saw Kit pushing a desk bell down in a sort of melody. After a moment Ash and Serena heard the sound of a door opening-up. Moving away from the desk and looking to the left a door opened up to reveal a pokemon neither Serena or Ash had seen.

The pokemon seemed to be made up of ancient stones with marking on them. It levitated off the ground and the stones were connected by ethereal looking appendages some of the stones had what appeared to be claws and one which had a surprisingly friendly face. The two could tell that this was a ghost type at the least, and Ash was in awe at the sight of a pokemon that was new to him.

"Oh hello there Kit, I recognized the sound of your tune, and who are your new friends here?" The pokemon spoke in an echoey voice that sounded like a woman.

"Hiya Rune, I'm surprised to see you up during the day. And these here are Ash and Serena," Kit introduced the two to Rune.

Ash could hardly contain his excitement and began to speak. "Wow, I've never seen a pokemon like you before, you look awesome!" Ash cheered, showing his love for pokemon in full force.

Rune giggled at Ash's excitement and waved a claw. "My, aren't you very eager, I guess my species aren't all too common but to explain I'm a runerigus, I'm the alternate evolution of yamask which I'm sure you're familiar with. Anyway's what brings you here today my dears?"

"Well, we were looking for a map as to be honest we're a little bit lost at the moment," Serena said a little embarrassed.

"Oh dear, that's unfortunate. Don't worry I have a surplus of maps in the library that you can view although some of them might be a few centuries old." Rune smiled.

"Yeah Rune, is perfect for this kind of stuff I think the only pokemon better than here when it comes to geography is the navigations expert but I don't know where they are."

Suddenly the sound of a different door opening was heard and back behind the counters Ash and Serena watched as the door opened and closed. Stepping out from behind the counter was an absol. He seemed to hold with him an air of confidence and respect. Serena felt the urge to bow for some reason but held it back.

"I thought I heard some talking out here, hey Kit whatcha doing here today? You know almost all of the guild members were out." The absol had a small smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah you did tell me that didn't you, they're at some beauty pageant or something didn't you Kel." Kit giggled which caused Rune to laugh and Kel to roll his eyes.

"No Kit, they're at an inspection to make sure they're still fit for being guild members." Kel looked down at Ash and Serena. "And I see you have two new pokemon with you, I'm sure you're giving them the Kit Town Tour aren't you?"

Kit gave Kel a mocking salute before returning to a normal pose. "Yes sir, I should give them proper introductions for the guild master. The fennekin's name is Serena and the riolu's Ash."

"Hello." Both said in sync although Ash also saluted like Kit.

"It's nice to meet both of you as Kit said, I am the master of this fine guild. So it's my pleasure to ask what brings you two to Flower Lake and the guild?" Kel asked.

"Well, to be honest, we got lost and we ended up here, we were told that this place was awful but everyone here is nice so far. We asked Kit if there was a map we could look at to figure out where exactly we are." Serena explained to Kel.

"Oh, well I'm glad that you like it here, although I do have a hunch on who could've have told such a lie. Nevermind, Rune would be glad to take you to the guild's library and archive. Wouldn't she. And may I say those are some unique looking head attire you both have on, I've never seen anything like it before."

"You mean our hats?" Serena asked as she looked up at hers.

_Now that I think about it I guess they do stand out a little_. Serena thought to herself.

"Yeah yours looks super cute that I wanted to ask where I could get my own, it must cost a lot of pokedollars." Kit added in.

"Indeed, they both look familiar although I would have to try and focus on where I've seen hat's like these before," Rune said.

Before Serena or Ash could explain they heard the door that they had entered from burst open. Turning around in shock everyone in the room saw a female pokemon with a white body, and green arms, her body was humanlike with a white gown like appendage covering her legs, her face had tears streaming from it, she looked exhausted and disheveled. Serena recognized the pokemon as a gardevoir due to her immense popularity in contests and in general.

"Kel." The gardevoir took a deep breath and sobbed. "Kel, my baby, Irene, she's gone I can't find or sense her anywhere."

Rune moved over and gently sat the gardevoir on the bench and gently stroked her arm. "Calm down Feya it'll be ok," Rune cooed.

"I agree Feya, panicking will only make this worse, where did you last see Irene?" Kel asked.

_Wait a minute if Ern lied about this place then?" _Serena realized before speaking up.

"I have a question, is Irene a ralts? She asked.

"Yes, she's a ralts, why are you asking?" Kit responded as everyone in the room turned to Ash and her.

"Well, on our way into town we passed a camerupt-"

"Ern!" Feya interrupted Serena. "That piece of trubbish, what does he have to do with this?" She asked.

"Well, Ern had a sleeping ralts in the back of their cart, he said that it was an orphan."

"No, he didn't," Kel growled.

Serena could only nod in silence.

"Do, you know where he's at, we have to save Irene as soon as possible?" Kel asked.

"I remember! Ern said he was camping the night in Wurmple Woods. There should be enough time left, he wanted us to come with him."

"Then we need to leave as soon as possible, I'll prepare basic supplies and head out," Kel said.

"We'll get on that." Kit and Rune both went out a door leaving just four in the room.

Kel watched them leave before turning down to Ash and Serena. "I know it may be asking a lot, but can I count on you two coming with me?"

"What, no you can't Kel, they're younger than Issac, I'll go!" Feya yelled at Kel.

That remark took Ash and Serena by surprise, were they really that young in her eyes, no one else had said anything like that except maybe Ern?

"I know Feya, but Rune isn't suited to being up during the day, Kit hates fighting, and you just brought up Issac who needs to be looked after, and I cannot go alone!" Kel retorted.

Feya sat in stunned silence and muttered something before looking away.

"It's alright Kel, I'll go," Ash spoke up, he wasn't excited but determined.

_This is crazy, he wants us to fight a pokemon way out of our league when we haven't even used a basic move like tackle, we'll get crushed._ Serena thought, but when she turned towards Ash she saw that determined look in his eyes that was part of the reason she loved him so deeply, she couldn't just give up, she had to be brave like Ash.

Looking Kel in the eye Serena spoke with fierce determination like Ash. "If Ash is going then I'm going Kel."

"Thank you both, I truly owe you greatly," Kel spoke quiet and calm, it must've been painful for him to ask.

Kit and Rune reentered the room with a satchel that rattled with various things inside. Rune slung the Satchel across Kel's body who thanked her.

"Rune, hold the guild down for me, and Kit, take Feya home for her. Alright, Ash and Serena are you two ready to go save Irene?"


	5. Chapter 4: Wurmple Woods

Ash and Serena followed behind a silent Kel as they walked out of Flower Lake. On the way they noticed many pokemon staring at Kel, most likely for two reasons Kel would explain as they walked.

"The first reason is that it's serious when I leave for a mission, and the second is how furious I am right now," Kel said quietly.

_For someone who says they're mad, I'm surprised at how he handles it, I hope I don't find out what makes him go berserk. _Serena grimaced as they walked down the same road Kit had brought them through when she first gave them the tour. The sun was still up although Serena now knew it was around 3:00 PM.

"I guess that it'll take us around thirty minutes to walk to Wurmple Woods, then I'd give it at most an hour to reach the heart of it if Ern set up camp there and leave, if not it will be less time," Kel explained.

The trio was crossing the bridge and passing the tent Ash and Serena had first met Kit at when they heard a familiar voice shout from behind them.

"Kel, hold on a second!" Turning around the three saw Feya running across the bridge, she looked a little better than she did before.

'What are you doing Feya, I thought I told you to go back to your house?" Kel asked coldly.

"I asked Kit to watch after him, please I have to save Irene." Feya pleaded.

Kel looked even meaner but as he began to think. Finally, he concluded.

"Fine, I guess I can't stop you," Kel sighed before turning to Ash and Serena. "I guess you don't have to come with me anymore, but I would deeply appreciate it if you still came. But the choice is yours."

"Don't worry I'll stay, the more the merrier Ash," Ash answered, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll stay Kel," Was all Serena said.

Feya looked upset that the two young pokemon were not willing to give up but she didn't say anything.

"Thank you yet again, alright we should get going. I estimate that if we have no problems we'll be back in Flower Lake by sundown," Kel said.

With that, the group of pokemon resumed walking down the path. Ash and Serena remained silent as they walked.

_I have no idea what Wurmple Woods is like but judging from the name it sounds fairly tame and we have two powerful pokemon protecting us. _Serena reasoned, trying to calm herself down.

Kel noticed Serena's worry and spoke up. "What's wrong Serena, are you nervous?" He asked.

Serena took a breath before speaking. "To be honest this is the first time either of us has had to fight someone else under this kind of circumstance. As well I'm just a little scared at what might've happened if Ash and I went with Ern earlier," Serena answered.

"Hey don't dwell on those kinds of thoughts, that's not how you prepare for a mission," Kel said trying to help.

'If it wasn't for how big of a jerk Ern is, I would be eager to have a fun battle with him." Ash said with not much fear in his voice.

Kel couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow you sound just like me when I was younger, I'm guessing you've always wanted to be a guild member or a battler?" Kel asked curiously.

"Well I always wanted to be a master battler but it's cool what the guild does, I have a bunch of friends that are amazing battlers!" Ash got excited when it came to talking about his time as a pokemon trainer, even if he didn't admit that he was one to Kel, and it seemed to lighten the mood.

'Is that so, tell me, Ash, what are you're friends like?" Kel asked as the group continued walking.

"My best friend is Pikachu, and we've been through so much together. But right now I have no idea where he is and that's why we were wanting to look at a map." Ash sounded a little sad when he brought up Pikachu.

"I'm sorry about your friend, I know that must be hard," Kel said as Ash moved up to walk beside him.

Serena and Feya trailed by a little bit, not very far, but far enough that they were out of earshot. Right now they were passing the area Serena and Ash had first woke up at, looking down she could even see the river that flowed past Flower Lake. Continuing to walk Serena stopped for a second when she felt a tap on her back. Turning she saw it was Feya and continued to walk beside her.

"Serena, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Feya asked in a half-whisper.

"What do you want to know?" Serena responded.

"I was wondering, and no offense but you don't look like a fighter, so why are you wanting to battle Ern, I'm sorry if that sounds rude?"

Serena sighed before answering. "You're right, I don't battle or fight, and I don't have to. But the reason is Ash, he's never backed down from danger and well, I just couldn't be his friend if I ran away." She explained.

A smile formed on Feya's face. "I understand what you mean, you're both very brave for helping with this. Ash seems like a courageous pokemon. And a perfect mate as well," Feya giggled.

A blush formed on Serena's face but before she could say anything, Kel spoke up as Ash and he stopped walking. They looked to see on their left was a clearing that was surrounded by trees and in the far back there seemed to be a way past the thick wall of the trees.

"Well we're here, and judging by the cart tracks it looks like Ern was to. Ash and Serena if you stick close to Feya and me, the feral pokemon living here should leave us alone. Once we get close to Ern I have a plan on what to do," Kel explained.

Ash and Serena nodded in affirmation, they felt a little relieved at what Kel said but they wondered what exactly Kel meant by feral pokemon.

_Is he talking about the pokemon that we would find in the wild back at Kalos? _Serena thought.

She wasn't able to dwell on that thought as Kel entered the large clearing. The rest followed him as they walked through the large clearing. Walking through the clearing Serena felt an off feeling building up. The closer they got to the other side the stronger the feeling good. Everyone was silent as they crossed, although one look and Serena could tell that Kel seemed fairly confident.

They all stood at the very edge of the clearing where the ground was untouched by the light laying just a few feet away when Kel began to speak.

"Alright, this is it, the pokemon here are so weak that just the sense of power they'll feel off of me would be enough to make them flee. I'll be taking the lead and Feya will stay in the back. Since you're a fire type Serena you can scare off some of the more aggressive bugs in the forest."

With that, Kel stepped into the woods followed by Ash, Serena, and then Feya. Serena realized how cramped it was as they were forced to walk in a straight line. To the left and right were rows of trees so thick that not even Serena could fit through. It wasn't long before they came to another clearing, however, Serena could tell that it was still covered in shadows because of the trees looming over it.

More important was that there were a few pokemon in the clearing. Most of them were bug types like wurmple or scatterbug. They all had a look in their eyes that reminded Serena of the pokemon back in Kalos. Their eyes just gave off a feeling of hostility that only came from the meanest of pokemon. However, they all immediately cowered in the farthest corners of the clearing.

Serena was a little unnerved at the pokemon even if they were weak, but she was a little amused at how they got all afraid like Eevee would. However, she had to keep moving as she figured if Kel moved on they would soon be ready to attack her. Turning back there seemed to be a split in the paths as it tightened again, one went left and the other straight.

"Which way do we go?" Ash asked Kel.

Kel looked down at the ground before answering. "The tracks of his cart go left so I'm guessing that way."

The group turned left and continued to walk more. This would continue for the next twenty minutes where they would sometimes enter clearings just like before but they would keep going. They had thankfully not run into powerful or aggressive pokemon and so they never had to fight. Though Serena and Ash wished they could have a little practice before confronting Ern.

Soon sunlight started reaching more and more of the ground as the sky above them became visible again. Up ahead was a huge clearing even bigger than the one at the entrance and Serena thought she saw something. Suddenly, Kel stopped in his tracks, looked behind Feya, and moved to the side of the narrow path.

"Get down." He instructed in a somewhat quiet voice.

Ash and Serena moved over beside him and Feya did the same except she also crouched down.

"Do you see that over there?" Kel pointed a claw into the clearing.

Squinting her eyes Serena could see a four-legged figure and an object that looked like a cart, if her eyes were correct then it was Ern.

Looking Serena felt a faint rumbling in the ground below them. Kel perked his head up before his eyes widened in realization.

"Look out!" He yelled as he grabbed Serena in his paws and dove forward into the clearing.

Feya grabbed Ash in her psychic energy and teleported right beside Kel into the clearing. Turning around Serena watched as the rumbling intensified and a moment later a large sharp rock erupted out of the ground where they had just been standing. Kel released Serena from his grasp and she got up a little dazed.

Standing before them all was Ern who carried an evil look on his face. Kel and Feya readied themselves to attack while Ash and Serena got to their paws. Ern stomped forward a step and Serena flinched, Ern smirked at seeing her fear before speaking.

"Why it seems like the two little ratatas went off and squeaked didn't they. Oh, and the little brats mommy is here, to save her."

Serena turned and saw a look of pure rage coming from Feya. Ern turned his attention towards Kel.

"Pardon me Guildmaster, I didn't know you were so desperate for members you brought children with you." Ern snickered.

"Quiet Ern, give up Irene and we won't hurt you," Kel said in a cold tone.

"I'd like to see you try," Ern scoffed.

"Fine, you're on!" Kel roared as he lunged towards Ern.


End file.
